Remember You
by Himkyu
Summary: Can't somebody remember you...Please be my love...Even if the heavens split us apart...It's not goodbye yet...Remember you / Daejae / Angst HurtComfort Songfic / Yaoi! / DLDR ! :D


**REMEMBER YOU**

**Cast : **

Jung Daehyun as himself

Yoo Youngjae as Kim Youngjae

Kim Himchan as Youngjae's bro / himself

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Genre : **

Angst (maybe, I hope!), Hurt/Comfort , Songfict, Yaoi

**A/N : **.

Ini adalah FF yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang di request salah satu teman Miyu *sebut saja "UI"* yaitu lagu yang menyentuh sekali

**Shannon feat Jongkook SPEED – Remember You**

Ini akan menjadi Songfict , dan itu berarti menjadi songfict keduaku dari sekian FF yang kuketik

Oh ya… entahlah alurnya akan sangat membosankan atau tidak. Akan banyak kata kata baku dan sejenisnya -.- Terlalu mendalami isi lirik nya, jadi ff ini akan berbeda dari gaya *cielah* ceritaku di ff lain :D Mohon bersabar dan pastikan tak terkejut dengan endingnya cerita ini…huhuhu

Kuharap readernim juga segan mendengarkan lagunya sembari membaca FF ini ^^ Terima kasih

Oh ya.. Miyu berterima kasih juga pada author "Sasphire" dimanapun anda berada.. Miyu membaca FF mu , dan membuatku terinspirasi. Sehingga Miyu tak kesulitan mendapat pengilhaman FF bergenre ini ;) FF nya ngena banget/?

**Warning :**

Yaoi!, Alur maju-mundur (hati hati kebingungan), terlalu baku, gaje, typo(s), Point of View membingungkan .

**Attention! :**

Tulisan yang di **Bold (ditebalkan)** merupakan kalimat yang diambil dari lirik lagunya dan petunjuk.

Si "Aku" adalah **Daehyun**

-**Remember You**- = **Sesi Now / Unflashback**

/**Remember You**/ = **Sesi Flashback**

**bacanya pelan pelan ya ^^**

(maaf jika masih membingungkan)

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidakkah ada seseorang yang mencintaiku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**Remember You**

* * *

-**Remember You -**

Aku berbicara pada diri sendiri

"**Meskipun semua ini menyakitkan, tolong jangan menangis****  
****Simpanlah semua kenangan manis itu**_"_

dan aku menangis ketika mengenggam tanganmu yang dingin dan pucat.

Aku berusaha untuk bertahan begitu juga membuktikan kata kataku barusan.

Menyuruhku tak menangis?

Lihat sekarang aku menangis!

Menyimpan semua kenangan manis itu?

Apakah aku bisa?

Akan sangat menyakitkan memang ketika dilupakan! Aku tak mungkin tega melupakan semua kenangan manis tersebut! Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku menyimpan nya dalam otakku yang menuai penyesalan terus menerus.

Bagai api dan air yang tak akan bisa bersatu. Penyesalan dengan Kenangan manis itu tak dapat bersatu padu.

Hahaha… aku tertawa akan kebodohanku. Berkata tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Semua ucapan ku barusan bahkan tak bisa kubuktikan.

Aku tersenyum setelahnya , walau air mata tak berhenti membasahi pipiku.

Melihat matamu yang sayu menatap kosong pada genggamanku di tanganmu.

Maaf sekali…

Aku mencintaimu..

Tapi apa kau mencintaiku..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**/ Remember You /**  
_

_Daehyun menyesap cappuccino nya. Minuman berasa caramel itu begitu nikmat seiring membasahi kerongkongannya. Matanya yang sendu menatap pada kerumunan pengunjung di dalam café bernuansa mahoni di setiap sudutnya. Ia lalu menurunkan letak pinggiran cangkir dari bibir tebalnya dan menaruh kembali di atas meja. Hidungnya menghirup hangat harum mahoni yang menyeruak di ruangan café tersebut. Sang pemilik begitu pandai memainkan konsep alam dan modern rupanya._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal 'Pemilik'… Rupanya sang empu café tengah berjalan mendekati Daehyun. Namja bermarga 'Jung' tersebut melambai akrab seraya memperbaiki duduk santainya. _

"_Selamat siang, hyung.." ucap namja berperawakan tegap tersebut kepada si pemilik café yang berwajah manis dan ramah. _

_Kim Himchan. _

"_Aku sangat menikmati cappuccino buatanmu. Inilah kenapa aku tak bosan datang kemari." Cengiran lebar terpasang indah di wajah Daehyun. Suasana penuh kehangatan layaknya percakapan sahabat karib pun tertuai. Himchan terkekeh akibat merasa terhormat dipuji begitu._

"_Kau ini! Tak sedang merayuku agar mendapat diskon, kan?"_

"_Kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku rela."_

_Himchan tertawa. Daehyun pun tak luput ikut dalam aksi tersebut. Mereka memang sering begitu apabila candaan tak berarti lewat di percakapan mereka. _

"_Kau ini dokter, Daehyun-ah~ Jangan terlalu banyak minum caffeine, ingat?" Himchan menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Itu bukan masalahku. Itu masalah bagi para perokok dan pemalas yang sukar bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Aku ini dokter yang sibuk." Daehyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Seolah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sudah terdeteksi benar adanya. _

"_Dokter yang sibuk? Jadi kau tak bisa menjemput adikku ke bandara, begitu?" Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_Daehyun terkejut. Ia langsung menegapkan duduk dari sandarannya dan menatap tajam manik indah Himchan. Ah! Ia ingat! Tawaran Himchan padanya 'saat itu'._

"_Kapan dia pulang?" kini arah pembicaraan semakin serius._

_Himchan menggeleng maklum dengan sikap dokter tampan di hadapannya itu. Lihat! Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan sang 'calon kekasih', Daehyun akan melewatkan apapun di hadapannya dan yang ia telah rencanakan. Hadiah manis dari Kim Himchan tak bisa dibuang sia sia!_

"_Hari ini…" Himchan mengangkat tangannya yang terpasang sebuah jam. "jam 3 siang ini."_

"_Cepat sekali!" Daehyun terlihat panik. Ia segera meraih cangkirnya dan meminum isinya dalam sekejap. "Aku bisa terlambat menjemputnya."_

"_Hahaha… dia juga akan panik ketika mengira tak ada siapapun yang menjemputnya." Himchan tersenyum pias. Wajah manis itu mengangguk memberikan instruksi bahwa Daehyun lebih seharusnya untuk tenang. "Tapi ia orang yang sabar."_

"_Aku tak yakin.." ucap Daehyun mengernyit heran. "Hyung bilang bahwa adikmu itu orangnya manja."_

"_Memang iya." Himchan menurun kesal kedua alisnya. "Tapi tak semanja anak 5 tahun yang akan menangis ketika tak dibelikan permen!"_

_Daehyun terkekeh melihat jiwa 'kakak' dalam diri Himchan yang akan membela adiknya. Toh, Daehyun memang sangat suka sekali menjaili hyungnya satu ini._

"_Baiklah.. aku akan segera ke bendara Incheon. Jadi…. Cappuccino ini gratis bukan sebagai gantinya?" Daehyun mendentingkan cangkir cappuccino yang kosong dengan sebuah sendok kecil. Terukir senyum antusias. Sementara ia sudah siap bangkit dari bangkunya._

_Himchan melenguh pasrah. Ia mengibas acuh tangannya , menyuruh Daehyun agar lebih baik pergi saja. Melepas pergi cappuccino hasil buatannya tanpa sebuah bayaran adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan untuk seorang penjual sepertinya. _

"_Terima kasih, hyung! Akan kupastikan saudaramu baik-baik saja di tanganku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kuharap aku bisa melakukannya untuk seterusnya.

Menjaga dan membuktikan bahwa aku siap bertaruh apapun agar 'dirinya' baik-baik saja.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**/ Remember You /**

**Daehyun's POV**

_Aku mengangkat placard nama hingga ke atas kepalaku. Mataku memandang awas pada setiap kerumunan yang lewat di hadapanku._

_Kakiku telah menginjak lantai Incheon Airport. Bandara terbesar di KorSel. _

_Sudah lama aku tak berada disini sekedar menjemput sanak teman dan keluarga berkunjung kemari. _

_Ya! Aku adalah anak perantau.. keluargaku berada di Amerika. _

_Semuanya._

_Akulah seorang diri dari keluarga besar Jung yang memilih untuk hidup mandiri di korea. Tempat kelahiranku dan kelahiran mendiang nenekku. Keluargaku rata rata lahir di Amerika. Ibu dan Ayahku bahkan lahir disana di daerah yang sama. Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'Jodoh' ? _

_Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku orang 'asing' 'bule' dan sejenisnya. Kulitku berwarna gelap manis dan mataku agak berkantung. Kulitku mulus karena dimanjakan oleh udara sejuk Korea. Aku tak fasih bahasa Inggris, namun tak bisa dibilang tak bisa berbahasa inggris._

_Ya sebut saja aku namja blasteran, jika tidak keberatan. Namun kupastikan ayahku adalah orang korea asli. Yang lahir di negeri orang. Dan Ibuku adalah blasteran amerika-korea._

_Sempat kupikirkan sebelumnya untuk menerima tawaran keluargaku yang sukses di Amerika. Menjadi seorang pengusaha atau guru bahasa Korea disana. Semua keluargaku sukses mendalami profesi tersebut di Negara Adidaya itu. _

_Namun hatiku berkata lain. Sejak kecil aku mengharapkan agar bisa menjadi Dokter, menjunjung tinggi harapan mendiang nenekku. Ketika beliau banyak bercerita seputar kisah perjalanan hidupnya di masa peperangan, bertaruh nasib menjadi perawat di tengah medan perang. Saat itu perawat sangat dibutuhkan di tengah para pejuang yang banyak keabisan darah. _

_Mataku bagai terhias kelip bintang. Terpesona pada setiap cerita bijak nan kuno yang dihanturkannya._

_Aku tau saat ini bukanlah jaman medan perang. Apalagi sang idola (nenekku) adalah perawat wanita di masa lalu. Sedangkan aku namja, bukan? _

_Tapi menolong-membantu-bertaruh nasib demi nyawa orang lain itu yang menarik minatku. Di era seperti ini, aku ingin menjadi dokter yang berjuang demi nyawa orang lain, menggantikan peran para pejuang pria yang menembak sana sini demi mempertahankan nyawa dan menegakkan keadilan orang lain. Sama sama akan berhadapan dengan darah-luka- dan jeritan. _

_Kini aku menjadi dokter saraf terbaik di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja. _

_Ughh… tanganku semakin pegal ketika memegangi placard ini lama lama. Aku memang tak memakai placard sejenis papan tulis yang bertuliskan nama. Hanya saja mengangkat tangan terlalu lama di atas kepala, membuatku tak kuat juga. _

_Aku beralih menurunkan tanganku. Dan sedikit memijat keduanya. Mataku masih saja memandangi satu satu orang lewat yang sedang mendorong troller berisi tas tas dan koper. Mata mereka ikut menulusuri tiap placard yang di acungkan oleh orang orang di belakang pagar pembatas. _

_Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan adik Himchan. Mengetahui wajahnya saja belum pernah._

_Yang pasti adik Himchan hyung dikatakan berperawakan manis, berpipi tembam, dan berkulit seindah salju. Agak melebihkan sepertinya. Ucapan Himchan hyung saat itu membuatku percaya bahwa aku akan diperkenalkannya pada seorang 'Malaikat'. Ya! Saking sempurnanya pendeskripsian Himchan hyung tentang adiknya. _

"_Ughh… tanganku lebih pegal" aku mengeluh ke sekian kalinya. Sialan! Rupanya tanganku keram. Dan seorang dokter sepertiku akan cepat menyadari bahwa ini tak benar. Aku beralih mengantungi kembali placard bernama di tanganku ke dalam tas selempangku. Lalu mengurut pelan tanganku yang semakin tak berdaya. _

"_Aku butuh tempat duduk." Kini aku berjalan menuju bangku tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Lebih tepatnya tak jauh dari pintu Arrival para penumpang pesawat. Disinilah aku menghabiskan waktu walau aku tau ini sudah jam 3 lewat. Menghabiskan waktu memperbaiki saraf tanganku yang sedikit 'kaget' hingga keram begini._

"_Apa kau baik baik saja?"_

_**Degg**_

_Suara merdu itu datang dari sebelahku. Aku mengerjab pelan sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada si pemilik suara._

_Manis._

_Aku tak sedang berhadapan dengan setoples gula._

_Aku sedang tak berhadapan dengan sekumpulan arum manis._

_Kesan pertamaku ketika bertatapan dengan…_

_Namja manis ini._

"_N—nugu?"_

_Oh come'on! Aku yakin aku tak berniat bertanya omong kosong begitu. Yang ada dalam otakku adalah…_

"_Betapa indahnya senyummu. Betapa cantiknya matamu. Bibirmu yang merah ranum terukir manis hampir membutakan mataku. Kulitmu yang putih bagaikan bola salju. Apa kah kau malaikat ? Ataukah Snow White?" –Inilah yang seharusnya kuutarakan. Tapi predikat namja bodoh-aneh-dan sok menggombal akan terngiang di pikiran namja manis itu._

"_Aku…" namja manis itu tersenyum. Menampilkan pipi tembamnya yang menggemaskan._

_Tunggu!_

_Pipi tembam dan kulit seputih salju?_

"_Kim Youngjae."_

_**DUARRRR**_

_Rasanya jantungku meledak bagai bom waktu. _

_Mataku melotot saking terkejutnya. _

_Aku langsung mengambil placard di tasku dan membaca tulisan nya._

_Lalu memandangi Youngjae._

_Dan beralih memandangi kembali tulisan di placard._

_Seterusnya hingga 4 kali aku melakukannya._

_Aku tak percaya!_

_Himchan hyung memiliki adik seorang 'MALAIKAT' ?! _

_Aku gemas ingin sekali merangkul Youngjae saat itu juga. Betapa senang dan gembiranya hati ini setelah penantian dan pengorbanan karena tanganku keram tadi. Dan juga berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan Kim Himchan karena telah membawaku pada sesuatu yang tak disiakan._

_Mempertemukannya pada sang 'Cinta Pertama'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dengan kenangan saat kau menatapku untuk pertama kali**

.

.

.

.

.

**- Remember You -**

Aku mengusap wajah nya.

Wajah yang telah terbiaskan sinar redup. Tak ada senyum dan tawa.

Hanya sebuah kehampaaan.

Aku menangis menjadi. Namun kutahan histeria ku, walaupun aku ingin melakukannya.

Rasanya ingin berteriak dan menghempaskan kepalaku ke tembok.

Aku menyesal.

Aku tak dapat memegang janjiku.

Sangat menyesal.

"**Tidak bisakah kau menjadi cintaku****  
****Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantimu**"

Aku membungkam bibirku. Menahan gejolak nan emosi di dadaku. Mataku kupejam semakin erat setelah mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat itu. Oh Tuhan! Aku lemah! Aku tak berdaya!

Aku seolah meminta dan memohon pada dewa maut, yang tak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan hidup apapun untukmu. Bahkan hanya dengan mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Dewa maut tak akan mendengarnya..

Ia datang bukan untuk mendengar curahanmu dan kesedihanmu, tapi meniti tugas dari Tuhan untuk membawamu ke 'Tempatnya' segera.

Seperti diriku sekarang..

Aku mengutarakan apapun, kau tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ Remember You /**

"_Cha…" Aku langsung menduduk diri di samping Youngjae. Di sebuah bangku taman yang hanya cukup untuk kami berdua. Di suasana indah nan romantis, di hadapan kami , sungai Han membentang luas dengan aliran nya yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu gedung pencakar langit Seoul. Memberi nilai tambah keindahan spot terpenting di daerah tempatku tinggal ini. _

_Tanganku terulur hingga sampai menghalangi pandangan serius Youngjae. Menghalanginya dengan sebuah permen kapas berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggugah selera. Aku bisa melihat senyum manis nya terukir. Ia langsung mengambil arum manis di tanganku dan menoleh. Ah! Aku tak akan pernah menyesal dengan tolehannya padaku. Ia langsung menganggukkan sekali kepalanya seraya berucap, "terima kasih, Daehyun-ah~"_

_Aku sudah teroverdosis dengan senyuman dan setiap tingkah polosnya. Kami memang terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Walaupun sudah beberapa hari (saat kuhitung mungkin sekitar 5 hari) kami mengenal dan sedekat ini. Aku bahkan sudah mulai berani mengajaknya… eumm~ ~ berkencan?_

_Youngjae menggigit permen kapas itu lalu menariknya dalam emutan sehingga terlihat sensasi cara memakan permen kapas itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tak bisa menghentikan keterpesonaanku pada namja satu ini. Ia telah menghentikan semua jalan otakku. Hanya dirinyalah yang bermain di dalam memoriku. Hanya Youngjae. Kim Youngjae..._

_Youngjae mengerjab polos kedua matanya. Tangannya terangkat, dan aku melihat gerakan jari telunjuknya teracung ke atas langit. _

"_Lihat! Bintang-bintang disana, Daehyun-ah~! Mereka berkilau sangat terang!" _

_Aku tak dapat menolak ajakannya untuk ikut menatap langit. Walau mataku masih ingin dimanjakan dengan pesona Youngjae. _

"_Eum… Aku melihatnya." Aku tersenyum hangat. Mataku sedikit melirik pada Youngjae. Kuingin lihat senyuman merekah Youngjae semakin mengembang ketika ia jatuh hati pada bintang-bintang itu. Aku sungguh dimabuk cinta karenanya, Tuhan!_

"_Kuharap mereka tak akan pernah redup. Berkilaulah terus , bintang! Temani bulan disana agar ia tak kesepian!" Youngjae berseru layaknya bocah SD. Itu sangat menggemaskan! Aku tau Youngjae seumuran denganku. Tapi tingkahnya membuatku ingin mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya. _

_Tangannya berusaha meraih bintang-bintang itu.. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya. Menengadahkan terus kepalanya ke atas dan berputar putar menikmati sensasi angin malam yang membelai kami berdua. Seolah berharap bintang bintang itu ikut menari bersamanya. _

_Himchan hyung benar…_

_Youngjae kelewat manja dan menggemaskan…_

_Aku terkekeh. Ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkah namja manis itu. _

_Youngjae menghentikan aktivitasnya seraya menurunkan sikap menengadahnya. Kali ini ia menatapku. Ia MENATAPKU. _

_UGH! AKU TAK KUAT! Sudah berkali kali ditatap begitu dengan pandangan polosnya, membuat sanubariku mendorong diri agar aku mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang telah kupendam._

_Aku mendekatinya. Dan ia masih menatapku lurus dengan tatapan bingungnya. _

_Aku meraih syal di leherku. Aku tak pernah merasa kedinginan sebelumnya. Jadi akan lebih pantas kupakaikan pada Youngjae. Syal itu kupasang apik di leher Youngjae. Melingkarkannya pelan pelan. Youngjae mengerjab polos melihat tingkahku. _

_Aku tersenyum kembali. Aku sekarang bisa melihat kedua matanya lebih intens ketika syal itu terpasang menutupi leher hingga hidungnya. _

"_Kau seperti bintang yang bersinar untuk sang rembulan. Bermain cantik dengan cahayanya membuat penghuni bumi berdecak kagum."_

_Youngjae memiringkan posisi kepalanya. _

"_Sepertiku yang bagaikan rembulan. Terhipnotis akan cantiknya cahaya bintang sepertimu."_

_Youngjae terkesiap cepat. Matanya membulat. _

_Aku merasa, ia terpikat dengan ucapan manisku._

"_Bintang, maukah kau selalu disisiku? Menemani sang rembulan agar tak kesepian?"_

.

.

.

.

**Dengan kenangan saat ku menatap kau untuk pertama kali**

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

.

.

.

.

.**  
****Dan membisikan kata cinta.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_/Remember You /_**

_**2 Tahun kemudian…**_

…_**.Di masa lampau**_

"_Keadaan pasien semakin down!"_

"_Saraf otonom mengalami kerusakan. Kita harus lakukan operasi pembedahan!"_

"_Ta—tapi dokter Daehyun… keluarga pasien berada di luar kota. Salah satu perawat telah menghubunginya."_

"_Kita tidak bisa lama menunggu sebelum salah satu saraf mengalami pembengkakan! Kita lakukan operasi secepatnya!"_

_Daehyun menoleh kasar pada suster lainnya. _

"_Suster! Kau hubungi lagi keluarga pasien! Informasikan operasi akan dijalankan segera. Kita tak bisa membuang waktu!" _

"_Ba—baik , Dokter Jung."_

_Daehyun kembali menoleh pada suster pertama._

"_Cepat! persiapkan ruang operasi!"_

"_Ba—baik , Dokter Jung!"_

_Daehyun berjalan panik keluar ruang UGD. Ia menurunkan maskernya , seraya menghirup udara rumah sakit dengan tergesa gesa. Peluhnya bahkan menetes beriringan sebelum operasi dilakukan. Bagaimana jika operasi telah dilaksanakan?_

_Tiba tiba sebuah suara HP berdering di kantung jasnya. _

_Senyuman sumringah muncul dikala menatap nama yang muncul di layar monitor HP nya._

"_Yeoboseyo, chagiya__~"_

_/Daehyun-ah! Kapan kau akan menjemputku? Kau tak lupa dengan janji kencan kita, bukan?/_

_Astaga! Daehyun menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan rencana kencan Youngjae malam ini? Daehyun mengecek jam tangannya. Apa mungkin ia membela kencannya dan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain? Tapi ia tak tega merusak mood Youngjae yang tengah tersulut rindu pada Daehyun. _

"_A—aku …"_

_/Ya… aku mengerti! Kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan pasienmu, bukan? Pasti sedang ada operasi darurat? Aku mengerti, chagiya__~/_

_Daehyun mengukir senyum senang. Ia begitu bangga memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti Youngjae. Ia tak pernah menyesal menjadikan namja manis itu kekasihnya dan setelah 2 tahun masih mempertahankannya._

"_Terima kasih , chagiya__~ Aku akan menuju ke tempatmu jam 9 malam nanti"_

_/Ani! Aku saja yang ke tempatmu. Tunggulah kejutanku, Daehyun-ah~! Mmuahhh~ ~/_

_Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus sebelum Daehyun membalas kecupan manja sang kekasih. Selalu begitu. Namun itulah yang membuat Daehyun semakin mencintai Youngjae. Namja-nya tersebut selalu memberikan ciuman manja tanpa pamrih mendapat balasan ciuman dari Daehyun juga. Hahaha… sungguh menggemaskan. _

_Daehyun meraih sebuah kotak di kantung jas nya. Kotak yang selalu menemaninya tiap waktu. Ia membelinya baru baru ini, dan dadanya bergemuruh senang setiap kali melihatnya._

_Ia membuka kotak tersebut, dan muncullah kilauan cincin menarik kekaguman Daehyun. Cincin indah yang sebentar lagi terpasang di jari manis kekasihnya, ia harap begitu. _

"_Malam ini juga.." Daehyun mengelus cincin tersebut. _

"_Dokter! Ruang operasi telah siap!"_

_Daehyun memasukkan kembali kotak cincin tersebut ke dalam kantung jasnya.._

"_Mari kita lakukan operasinya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk percaya bahwa aku akan bersamamu selamanya.

Namun aku percaya juga , **takdir cerita sedih hanya sebuah lelucon**.

.

.

.

.

Namun justru, takdir bahagia inilah yang lelucon untukku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/ Remember You /**

_**Beberapa Jam kemudian…**_

"_Selamat dokter! Operasi berhasil!"_

"_Keadaan pasien kembali membaik!"_

"_Kita tinggal menunggu reaksi obat biusnya berakhir"_

_Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan operasi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku bukan karena merasa terpuji dan bangga. Namun perasaan senang melingkupiku telah menyelamatkan nyawa ke sekian kalinya. Sebaiknya kuucapkan terima kasih kembali pada Tuhan telah menemaniku menjalani semua ini._

_Aku keluar dari ruang operasi dengan jantung nya bergemuruh bahagia. Perasaan suka cita menggeluti menutupi rasa duka. Aku kehilangan rasa raguku setiap kali mulai memegangi pisau dan alat operasi lainnya. _

"_Aku harus menemui, Youngjae! Ia pasti sudah menungguku di depan rumah sakit."_

_Aku mulai berjalan dengan sangat bersemangat. Aku tak peduli pakaian operasi berwarna hijau ini masih terpakai. Ya, setidaknya baju ini bersih dari darah. Jadi aku dapat membuktikan pada Youngjae bahwa aku memang habis melakukan kegiatan operasi. Segar dengan bau obat disana sini. Youngjae tak akan meragukan hal itu._

_Namun ketika aku mulai beranjak.._

"_Dokter!"_

"_Ya?" aku menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah salah satu perawat lain yang tak ikut melakukan operasi tadi, terlihat panik. _

"_Ada pasien tabrak lari…."_

"_Tapi maaf… aku punya janji. Lagipula aku habis melakukan operasi. Minta tolong pada dokter lain." Aku menepuk pundak suster tersebut seraya tersenyum pias. Suster tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan beralih untuk pergi. _

_Namun tiba tiba suara terdengar dari kejauhan…_

"_Bagaimana? Dokter Daehyun, telah tau hal ini?"_

"_Soal penyakit pasien, saya belum sempat memberitahukannya , Dokter."_

"_Hmm… begitu ya? Kalau begitu.. apa sudah kau hubungi pihak keluarga pasien?"_

"_Sudah dokter. Kakak pasien bernama Kim Himchan sedang menuju kemari."_

.

.

.

.

_**#Degg**_

_Aku menoleh cepat pada 2 orang yang melakukan percakapan tadi. Nadiku berdesir cepat, jantungku pun berderu. Ketakutan menjalar di benakku._

_Aku berjalan tergesa ke pada mereka berdua. Kakiku seakan tak lemas melangkah padahal nyatanya, kakiku melemah saat berdiri tadi._

"_DOKTER! Apa kudengar kalian menyebut nama 'Kim Himchan' ?!"_

_Dokter paruh baya selaku seniorku serta perawat yang sebelumnya menegurku tadi, menoleh bersama dengan raut terkejut. Tak akan mengira bahwa aku yang mengatakan tak akan bisa menangani pasien tersebut, akan kembali dengan raut sangat panik. _

"_Do—dokter Jung? Ku—kira kau…"_

"_Dokter Shin! Siapa pasien tabrak lari itu?! Kumohon katakan!" Mataku menatap tajam , membuat kesalahtingkahan di antara mereka berdua._

"_I—ia bernama…_

_Kim Youngjae."_

"_M—MWO?!"_

_Kakiku lemas. Semuanya lemas. Tubuhku berasa lumpuh di tempat ketika 2 kata tersebut sudah terucap. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Mataku berair sangat deras._

"_A—APA YANG TERJADI, DOKTER?!" teriakan panikku menggema. Menghentikan semua kegiatan di penjuru ruangan itu agar mereka terpusat padaku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter menangisi pasiennya sendiri sehisteris ini? _

"_Dokter Jung tenanglah~" _

_Tidak! Aku tidak bisa tenang! Persendianku rusak saat ini. Dan aku hampir jatuh berlutut di atas lantai. Sebelum itu terjadi, dokter Shin mulai angkat bicara._

"_Pasien mengalami tabrak lari. Ia koma beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku yang memeriksa keadaannya._

_Salah satu syaraf otak kanannya terputus. Itulah kenapa aku menyuruh suster menghubungimu untuk menanganinya. Namun kau sedang melakukan operasi saat itu…_

.

.

.

_Dia mengalami amnesia permanen."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Setelah malam ini, cinta kita hanya akan menjadi kenangan**

.

.

"_YOUNGJAE! KUMOHON JANGAN SEPERTI INI! JANGAN KATAKAN INI KEJUTAN YANG KAU BERIKAN UNTUKKU!"_

_Aku terngiang dengan kata kata terakhirmu di telepon, _

"_Tunggulah kejutanku, Daehyun-ah~!"_

_Dan aku menangis di pelukanmu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Remember You -****  
**

Semua kenangan kita yang seperti kehidupan di surga

Ku tak tahu mengapa ku masih mengingatnya

Ku kan mengingat masa lalu kita saat kau bermain-main denganku

Ketika ciuman pertama di bibir menjadi yang termanis dari sekian makanan gula yang kurasa

Sisimu yang tertawa sudah tak terlihat kembali

Kecelakaan itu telah mengubah sebagiannya

Sebagiannya…

Karena aku masih dipertemukan Tuhan untuk di sampingmu.

Walau hanya sesaat.

Karena penyesalan ini semakin memaksaku untuk tak bertahan

"**Kita tidak bisa saling mencintai.**

**Tidak adakah seorangpun yang sepertimu****  
****Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku?**

Kumohon…

Jawablah , Youngjae-ah~"

Hampa.

Kau tak merespon apapun.

Tanganmu membeku tak merespon genggamanku yang semakin menguat.

Apa mungkin kau juga mati rasa dengan air mata hangat yang membasahi punggung tanganmu?

Aku tersiksa!

Sampai kapan kau perlakukan aku seperti ini, youngjae-ah~?!

Chagiya~ ~

.

.

.

.

.

.**/ Remember You /**

"_Kau tak bisa menolak surat perintah itu, Daehyun-ah~"_

_Daehyun menunduk lemas. Tangannya bergetar saking gemasnya meremas surat pemberitahuan yang diberikan si kepala rumah sakit._

_Kesempatan apa?!_

_Kesempatan melarikan diri, Hah?!_

"_Berikan aku waktu…" Daehyun berbicara pelan. Dan pastilah Kepala rumah sakit itu tak kentara mendengarnya. _

"_Beri aku waktu untuk memberikan pendekatan psikologi dahulu pada pasienku ini. Jika ia tak bisa ingat juga… aku siap dipindah-tugaskan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-_- Remember You -_****  
**

Waktuku tak lama lagi.

Hanya malam ini.

Di tempat yang sama saat pertama kali kunyatakan perasaanku padamu, Youngjae-ah.

Sungai Han bertabur cahaya kemilau di air nya.

Namun ada yang berbeda.

Bintang bintang tak bertaburan kembali dengan cahaya indahnya.

Bulan seakan malu untuk muncul di balik awan hitam.

Langit tampak kesepian.

"Kumohon…

Ingatlah…"

dan tubuhmu yang kaku lagi lagi tak merespon.

Bibirmu yang pucat terkatup.

Tatapan yang kosong terus seperti itu semalaman ini.

Kepalamu yang miring bersandar pada pundakmu tak bergerak sekalipun.

"Daehyun-ah~ cukup!"

Aku menangis. Menangis sejadinya. Kata 'Cukup' tak seharusnya kudengar! Karena tak ada kata cukup untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Youngjae pasti akan mengingat semuanya.

Himchan hyung menepuk pundakku. Ia kini berjongkok di sampingku. Ia pasti miris melihat tampangku yang tak berdaya dipenuhi air mata.

"Sudah cukup, Daehyun-ah~ Sudah sebulan kau melakukan hal ini, dan hasilnya pun akan tetap sama." Himchan hyung ikut mengenggam sebelah tangan Youngjae yang tak kupegangi dan masih kering dari air mataku. "Dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia permanen. Semua hal tak akan ia bisa ingat, dan tak akan kembali dalam ingatannya."

"AKU MENYESAL! AKU SANGAT MENYESAL! AKU BODOH, HYUNG!" aku berteriak frustasi dan semakin keras mengenggam tangan Youngjae , tak mau melepasnya. "Aku dokter! Aku bisa menyembuhkan orang lain yang tak kukenal sama sekali! TAPI KENAPA?! KENAPA ORANG YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI TAK DAPAT KUSEMBUHKAN!?"

"DAEHYUN-AH !" Himchan hyung membentakku. Aku bungkam dan mulai membenamkan kepalaku di atas lengan Youngjae. "Kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu! Ini sudah takdir! Dan kau tak bisa menyalahkan takdir dari Tuhan! Kau juga tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan! Jadi tak ada yang bisa kau persalahkan! Sebaiknya kau terima itu!"

Himchan hyung benar. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan ada rasa sesal yang masih saja terjebak di ragaku ini. Aku menatap kedua mata Youngjae. Mata sendu itu tak dapat mengingatkanku dengan kenangan manis lalu. Karena matamu saat ini berbeda dengan yang dahulu.

Aku bangkit.

Aku menghapus air mataku, walau akan sangat sulit menghilangkan jejaknya.

Lalu tersenyum.

Berusaha menguatkan diri, walaupun itu hanya sebuah tipuan.

Kutatap sedih tubuh ringkihmu di atas kursi roda.

Himchan hyung ikut bangkit menatap kesedihanku ini.

"Baiklah, Youngjae-ah~ Kau tega melupakan semuanya. Jadi tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankan ingatan ini sepihak."

Aku mengelus pucuk kepalamu.

"**Kita tidak bisa saling mecintai****. ****Meski takdir cerita sedih hanya sebuah lelucon****. ****Tidak ada satupun penyesalan untuku"**

Mengingatmu.

Adalah hal terlemah untukku.

Aku harus melupakanmu.

"Aku akan pergi…

Untuk selamanya…"

Lalu aku mendongak , membalas tatapan bingung Himchan. Ia seakan tak mampu menjalankan nalarnya pada ucapanku barusan.

Dan aku harap ia tak usah mengerti.

"Jaga Youngjae… kuharap ia menjadi Kim Youngjae seperti sebelum bertemu denganku."

Dan aku menunduk ,

Memberikan kecupan terakhir untuk Youngjae di pipi tembamnya.

"Aku pergi, chagiya~ Tetaplah bersinar di atas langit walaupun rembulan tak muncul, malaikatku~"

Kakiku melangkah pergi menjauh.

Meninggalkan Himchan terpaku sambil memegangi gagang kursi roda Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

**- **_**- Remember You -**_

**Author's pov**

Himchan tak bisa lepas memandangi punggung Daehyun yang semakin menjauh.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke depan Youngjae. Melihat wajah manis adiknya dengan senyuman terukir. Walau ia adalah kakaknya Youngjae, namun ia haruslah kuat menerima keputusan Tuhan apabila harus seperti ini. Ia mengelus pipi Youngjae yang lumayan dingin akibat suhu udara Korea yang semakin turun. Wajah adiknya yang datar selama sebulan ini. Sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Begitu menyedihkan…

Himchan mengulurkan sebuah kertas. Kertas yang diberikan Daehyun sebelum ia pergi tadi. Ia telah membacanya sebelumnya. Sedih mengingat isi kertas itu. Kertas itu memang ditujukan untuk Youngjae. Tapi tak ada gunanya, karena Youngjae pun tak akan bisa membacanya.

"Ini surat terakhir dari Daehyun. Ia akan dipindah tugaskan ke kampung halamannya, di Amerika. Apa kau senang?" himchan mengacak surai Youngjae dengan hati hati. "ia memang dokter yang hebat ya.. sampai sampai bisa jadi dokter saraf di rumah sakit terkemuka di Amerika. Kau pasti bangga!"

Youngjae diam.

Akan selalu begitu.

"Cha… Kajja! Kita pulang sekarang! Udara disini semakin dingin." Himchan bangkit dan menaruh kertas itu di pangkuan Youngjae. Ia mendorong pelan kursi roda Youngjae menjauhi taman.

Sementara Youngjae yang duduk diam di kursi roda tersebut.

Mulai tersenyum pasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**We can't love  
Even if the sad destiny is playing a joke  
I have no regrets**

**Can't somebody remember you  
Please be my love  
Even if the heavens split us apart  
It's not goodbye yet  
Remember you  
Can't you my love  
No one can replace you  
Can't somebody love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-_- Remember You -_****  
**

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku.

Mataku terpejam erat.

Nostalgia bermain di benakku.

Biarlah ~ ~

Biarlah nostalgia ini berlabuh di otakku untuk hari ini.

Dan terakhir untukku.

Aku akan melupakannya.

Sama ketika kau melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kaki kiriku terangkat.

Dan mulai melangkah.

Meninggalkan ubin yang kupijaki tadi.

Kini tubuhku bagai melayang.

Tubuhku yang tak berdaya.

Mengais udara dingin Amerika.

Tubuhku terasa ringan.

Dan senyumku semakin merekah.

Aku menikmati 'perjalananku' ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

**New York's News**

**Sesosok mayat pria ditemukan di area Gedung Rumah Sakit xxxx, New York, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Korban yang merupakan Dokter berwarganegaraan Korea ini, yang dikenal sebagai dokter Saraf di rumah sakit tersebut, diduga melakukan bunuh diri karena frustasi ditinggalkan tunangannya akibat ditemukan sebuah kotak cincin di sebelah korban..**

**Yang hanya tersisa satu cincin di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END/FIN**

Miyu tau endingnya ini sadis banget -_- Readernim boleh goreng/rebus/nastarin Miyu juga gapapa/?

FF ini membingungkan, tidak? dengan banyaknya POV yang berbeda beda tanpa ada petunjuknya. Main ada "aku" nya segala… ditambah adegan flashbacknya kebanyakan. Dan Quote berlebihan seakan Daehyunnya terlalu puitis/?

Nah! Sebelum kita menyudahi, Miyu akan bertanya!

Sudah berasa angst nya?

Kalau belum, berarti Miyu gagal buat Angst T_T

.

.

.

.

NB : Dont be siders! Remember? ;)

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


End file.
